Here I am without you
by jillbetsonalice
Summary: AU. Starts out set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. An accident sends Bella back to 1918. Bella has always known Edward's silent internal struggle over whether or not he possesses a soul and his, more often than not, struggle with what he is. Bella has
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new attempt at a story. Please forgive me if this chapter doesn't make all the sense in the world it was written at 4 am. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

It was common knowledge that it was often difficult for Emmett Cullen to behave. Life was filled with too many opportunities for mischief and jokes that someone had to take advantage of them and Emmett felt that it was his personal duty to see that every chance for comedy was fulfilled. Especially when that situation involved Edward and Bella. Emmett found his brother's relationship with the clumsy human particularly hilarious, especially when Bella fell every time she even thought about walking which made her a prime candidate for any practical joke Emmett felt like playing that involved any kind of surprise. He could simply jump out of the bushes and yell Bella's name and she would jump, startled, and fall. Though, he had to admit, that game had lost most of it's luster especially after Alice and Edward had caught on and started to stop Emmett before he could even hide. He was spending most of his free time now coming up wit new practical jokes or ways for Bella to trip over her own two feet while she was still a clumsy mortal. Emmett decided that it wasn't going to be as fun scaring Bella when she was finally a vampire, she would bounce back faster and may even be able to see it coming, as it was now the look of surprise she had on her face every time Emmett came out of nowhere was half the laugh. It had been a hot and humid days in Forks when Emmett had been struck by another bout of boredom and decided that he wanted nothing more than to play a game with his family.

Emmett charged into the living room to find just the group of people he was searching for watching some drabble on the television,

"So they eat and eat and eat and then they ride rides to see who the last one to throw up is?" Edward asked leaning over to Jasper,

"Apparently. I'm not entirely sure but last time I checked the writer's strike WAS over." He replied wrinkling his nose at the television screen. Alice cocked her head slightly interested in program and slighted interested in the extremely excited Emmett who had just bounded into the room,

"Emmett….I'm not sure I like this plan. Bella's going to slip and fall and get hurt and Edward will blame you and be very upset." Alice told Emmett confidently. Emmett scowled at her, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger." Alice said raising her hands. Edward was now looking at his brother, since Bella's name had been mentioned Emmett's presence had done a better job at keeping Edward's attention than the ridiculous television program had,

"Oh gross man!" though obviously the program still held Jasper's full attention. Edward looked into Emmett's eyes and cocked his head slightly to the side,

"I really, really, don't think that's a good idea Emmett." Edward said. He often didn't like plans that Emmett thought up that involved Bella and he obviously didn't approve of this new idea at all. Bella scowled at Edward,

"You know, I really hate when you do that. I have no idea what Emmett is thinking and it obviously involves me. I'd like to hear what the big monkey has planned." Bella said. Edward rolled his eyes,

"He wants to play football…he thinks that it'd be fun…and funny." Edward said not taking his eyes off Emmett. Emmett grinned wildly from sibling to sibling finally resting on Bella,

"So what do you say Bells? You only have a limited time left as a human, I bet no one has ever taught you how to throw the proper spiral have they? That'll be a great asset to have in the vampire world…come on. Please, please, please, please." He was beginning to beg, something that no one wanted to see.

"Why do you want to play anyway it's so hot outside." Alice said trying to pay attention to the television program,

"I'm bored. Rose went shopping with Esme and Carlisle's at work." He complained. Alice stifled a giggle at her brother's expense. She did love it when he got all pouty and millions of ideas flashed through his mind which in turn created different futures for many members of the family. Edward was still determined to do anything he could to prevent a football game from happening,

"If Alice doesn't see it ending well I don't think we should risk Bella's safety for your amusement Emmett." Edward said. Emmett was getting nowhere and that frustrated him even more,

"Oh come on Edward! It's not like if something bad happens you can't just go ahead and change her I mean, you're going to do it anyway after you're married and you get a little…" Edward cut him off with a stern growl,

"Watch it bear boy." He ground out. Jasper hid a laugh behind a cough,

"Jazz'll be on my side! Won't you Jazz. Football sounds fun doesn't it?" Emmett's eyes looked hopefully toward his other brother,

"Maybe, if we don't play tackle, then Bella will be alright. And, of course, if we don't throw it nearly as hard as we would if it was just us vampires." Jasper suggested finally tearing his gaze away from the television. Alice was in full concentration before she spoke again,

"Oh! Well, good idea Jasper. That seems to work out just fine. Bella just gets a little muddy that's all!" She seemed pleased with her vision and got up from the couch,

"I say we play!!" She chimed and Jasper chuckled,

"I'm in." He said kissing Alice on top of her head softly. The jury was still out as far as Edward was concerned and he seemed as if he had no intentions of budging from his original plan of keeping Bella as far out of harm's way as possibly. He sighed, however, when he saw the dejected looked playing out across his brother's otherwise goofy face,

"You promise no-tackle?" Edward asked. Emmett got excited,

"NOTACKLEIPROMISE!" He yelled out in a rush. Edward chuckled a bit and stood dragging Bella to her feet,

"I assume you've never played football before?" Edward asked leaning into Bella.

"Nope! Can't say I have." She replied with a small giggle at Emmett's cheeriness,

"Well…let's teach you how to throw a ball." Edward said. Emmett hopped with excitement and twenty minutes later the Cullen kids (minus Rose) were locked in a fierce "football game" in the expansive backyard. Alice wore an old football jersey that swallowed her petite frame, it had been Jasper's who thought that it look comfortable and had bought it several months ago, but, after Alice had "accidentally" turned it pink in the washer Jasper had had no choice but to turn ownership over to his pixie of a "wife". Edward wore an old tshirt with the sleeves cut off and old black sweatpants, very un-Edwardish, Bella thought, but it had rained (shocker) and that moisture mixed with the humidity was sure to create some mud. The rest of the boys were in sweats and thsirts as well and Bella wore her gym shorts she found in her truck and an old tshirt of Alice's that bore the name of some high school that Bella didn't recognize, it also fit, which led Bella to believe that it too had once belonged to Jasper.

So far they had just been running mindless plays, nothing too complicated, just basically kicking and throwing the ball back and forth so that Bella could get an idea of what was going on. She was still completely lost but was still enjoying some quality time with Edward and her soon to be siblings. Edward had gone inside for a moment to answer the ringing house phone,

"Okay Bella, are you ready?" Emmett said, a small grin on his lips. Bella gave Emmett her most intimidating face,

"Bring grizzly man." She said. Emmett laughed, shouted out some numbers and cocked his arm back as Bella took off running to where she thought the ball might land,

"EMMETT DON'T!" Alice shrieked as the ball left Emmett's hand. He hadn't intended to, but had ended up throwing the ball a little faster and a little harder than he had before. The ball pulled to the side and Bella ran backwards onto the wet patio to catch it. Her fingers grazed the ball but her shoelaces had come undone and that, combined with the wet concrete and her amazing ability to trip over solid ground, sent her flying backwards, head first, onto the concrete. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper rushed quickly over,

"Is she dead?" Jasper asked, Alice smacked him,

"What's going--BELLA!" Edward rushed to her side and picked her up gently,

"Emmett I told you not to throw it hard!" Edward yelled,

"I didn't mean to, I though she could handle it!" Emmett shot back. Bella was out cold,

"Bella, darling, can you hear me?" Edward as repeating over and over, "Come on, wake up, please, come on Bella. Come on, you don't want to remember the vampire who's last human moments were playing a football game…rather poorly I may add. Come on Bella wake up love." He whispered to her over and over again. But Bella didn't hear him, she wouldn't hear him.

--

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, I didn't remember the sun shining when I had met the concrete but it had apparently come out sometime during my unconsciousness. But, as I sat up, I realized where I had arrived was totally different from where I had been. The Cullen's backyard no longer existed, where I sat was no longer the familiar back patio but rather the cold cobblestone street of a city marketplace. I was more confused than I had ever been in my entire life and that included the day that I had discovered Edward was a vampire and I looked frantically around for a familiar face, I saw no one. No Alice, no Jasper, no Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, or Charlie and definitely no Edward. I quickly realized that I was A) still sitting on the ground and B) Wearing a dark blue dress that I didn't remember wearing while playing baseball. I quickly got up from my place on the ground and brushed the dirt from, what I assumed to be my, long dress.

I looked around me at the crowded square. The city was teeming with people of all ages coming in and out of shops, buying food and clothes and jewelry and anything else they could get their hands on. The women were dressed like I was (though they had probably remembered putting that outfit on that morning) and the men wore suits and hats,

"You're dreaming Bella, of course! Funny, you crack your head on the patio of your vampire boyfriend's vampire family and dream about normal people. Brilliant." I realized I was talking to myself and quickly shut my mouth. I wanted to find someone I recognized but I knew, in dreams, you never got to pick who you ran into. But, still, I wanted to see Edward, this dream was a little too real for me an a familiar face would make it much better,

"Edward?…Edward?" I began to call as I walked around the square a bit, "Edward?…" I turned around quickly straight into the chest of a complete stranger,

"Are you calling for me miss?" The voice was his but as I peered up expecting to see his familiar golden eyes I was met with a completely different face. It was Edward's face, his chin, his nose, his unruly bronze hair (a little more tame though), but his eyes made me stop dead. They were deep pools of the most vibrant and shocking shade of green I had ever seen. And, like an idiot, all I could do was stare. DreamEdward chuckled softly and his all too familiar crooked grin spread across his face,

"You were saying Edward correct? Were you looking for me…I'm sorry if this is rude but, I can't place you." That was odd, I thought, an Edward that had no recollection of me. Usually my dream Edward's were just as knowledgeable about me as my everyday, real life, Edward. I decided to say something before I looked totally crazy in front of this DreamEdward,

"My mistake…I thought, you were, someone else….named Edward." I said stupidly. He laughed a little more,

"Well my name is Edward, Edward Masen. And you are?" He asked holding out his hand. I took it, it was warm and a little clammy, not at all what I was used to. And since when did I actually get to touch things in my dreams?,

"Isabella, Bella, Bella Swan." I said,

"Well, Ms. Swan. I do hope you find who you are looking for, whoever this 'other Edward' is he is sure lucky to have someone as pretty as you searching for him." And with that he was gone, I watched him disappear into a nearby church in the middle of a crowd of other people I didn't recognize. I had never remembered feeling anything in any of my dreams before but I was suddenly hyper aware of everything around me. The feel of my feet in the too-tight heels I was wearing, the way my hair moved about my fast as a light gust of wind blew through the square, the smell of baked bread hitting my nose, my own breathing deep in my chest. I was beginning to wonder, if there was some way, any way, that I wasn't dreaming at all. I wasn't, too often, a bold person but I approached a kind looking man who was reading the paper,

"Excuse me, sir, may I borrow your paper for just a minute?" I asked. He nodded and handed me the folded front page,

" 'THE CHICAGO TRIBUNE Sunday, September, 1, 1918' the top of the paper read. My mind instantly went back to that day Edward and I had first shared in the meadow. I had asked him, on the way home, to tell me about himself. His words echoed now loudly in my ears, "The year was 1918, and I was dying of the Spanish Influenza."


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel my mouth hanging open slightly as I stared at the newspaper headline. I had, somehow, landed in Chicago during the very year the Spanish Influenza hit, the very year Edward Masen ceased to exist and became the Edward Cullen that I would eventually meet and fall head over heels in love with. I pinched myself to try, once again, to pass all of what was going on as a dream…no such luck. I definitely wasn't in Forks anymore. I handed the newspaper back to the man who was giving me the strangest look,

"Ma'am, are you alright, you look like you've just seen a ghost." I turned to look at the man and gave him my best attempt at a smile. In my mind, I had just seen a ghost. Where I came from Edward Masen hadn't been alive for almost ninety years, where I came from Edward couldn't go out into the sunlight without causing the masses to either go on a killing spree or faint from being dazzled, where I came from Edward's eyes were a beautiful gold not this strikingly beautiful green that this Edward possessed. The man was still staring at me apparently waiting for a response,

"I'm…fine. I just thought I knew that boy, that's all." I told him. The man chuckled a bit and glanced at him,

"Edward Masen, he's a good boy, very perceptive." The man said. I couldn't help but chuckle at this remark,

"You don't even know the half of it." I whispered under my breath. I remembered Edward telling me that everyone brought something over from their humanity into their immortal existence. Edward's ability to read people extremely well had obviously been his inherent gift.

"If only he wasn't so hell bent on going off to war, he'd make some young lady very happy." He winked at me and strolled away into the throngs of people that continued to bustle in and out of the square. I knew Edward had longed to go to war, he had told me, but I also knew that Edward Masen would never make it to war and Edward Cullen would never fight in the type of combat that human wars were made of. Edward Masen would contract influenza and he would die, Carlisle would turn him…

"Carlisle!" I thought. If I was in Chicago the same year Edward was turned then Carlisle was somewhere in the city too, maybe he recognized me. I frantically looked around me,

"It's sunny dumbass." I swore quietly to myself. Carlisle wouldn't dare go out in the sunlight, he was smarter than that. I turned toward the church that Edward had entered. I was intrigued by Edward Masen almost as much as I had been intrigued with Edward Cullen the second I had met him, I was curious to learn more about Edward's humanity, he rarely liked to divulge that information to me, partly because he didn't find any trivial facts of his short seventeen years to be of much importance and partly because he didn't remember a whole lot about being human.

The church bells tolled as I climbed the concrete stairs to the ornate wooden door of the sanctuary. As I entered the image took my breath away, the church was more beautiful on the inside than it had been on the outside. The ceilings were high, which made the organ music ring out loud and clear, and the beautifully crafter stained glass windows caught the sun just right causing the glass to throw rainbows onto the congregation. I took a seat in the very back pew and glanced around me hoping to find Edward, I caught his eye in the fourth row from the front. He was smiling at me, my favorite crooked smile, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and noticed that his own cheeks shown rosy in the light of the church. Brilliant, I had finally managed to make Edward blush.

I paid little attention to the sermon, though I probably should have listened more, I was too concentrated on Edward, and figuring out exactly why I was where I was. I did hear the pastor discuss the influenza though, apparently it had reached Boston a couple weeks prior, this news sent a resounding chorus of "God bless their souls." throughout the mass of people and I heard Edward murmur his own prayer softly. Something greatly intrigued me about this Edward, he seemed far less troubled by life than the Edward Cullen I knew. Edward Masen knew life as it was at the moment, in early 1900's Chicago he didn't have to constantly rescue a clumsy human girl from near death experiences or fight a battle against an army of newborn vampires to defend said girl from being devoured by a wild female vampire that was a little bitter about him killing her love interest. This Edward sang along to hymns and repeated after the pastor when asked to, this Edward believed in heaven, and hell, and souls, this Edward was completely human and oblivious to the dark world that surrounded and would eventually consume him.

I looked up to see Edward Masen standing in front of me as the rest of the congregation filed out of the church, apparently the service was over without me noticing. He extended his hand to me and I took it graciously, as he helped me from my seat, apparently chivalry was not dead in Chicago (not that my Edward didn't jump at every chance to open a door from me), I felt a little awkward being helped from a church pew.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked me simply. My eyes lit up, I was sure, and I accepted his offer with excitement,

"Of course…that sounds great." I said. I was very anxious to learn more about Edward Masen so when, or if, I ever made it back to Forks I could maybe help future Edward piece back missing piece of his humanity that he had forgotten. He offered me his arm and I took it, once again blushing, and he led me out of the church into the bright sunlight. I felt my heart hammer in my chest and I quickly looked at him, no sparkles, no blindingly bright skin, no dazzles. I would have to get used to not sparkly Edward, I would also have to get used to Edward being the same temperature as I was, this Edward could not keep ice cream from melting, this Edward felt human, almost as delicate as I felt as I held his arm against mine, and, for some reason, that terrified me the slightest bit.

"So, did you find your Edward?" He asked as we walked along the river. I thought about my answer for a good minute. I had found an Edward but I hadn't exactly found my Edward. I found my Edward in the preliminary stages, pre-transformation, pre-immortal, pre-made-of-stone, I had found my Edward when he wasn't my Edward, I had found my Edward in the months, or weeks, before his mortal life ceased to exist, I had found my Edward as a human. If he had stayed in this form and had never amounted to Edward Cullen then he would have never become my Edward,

"No." I told him simply, "No, I did not find my Edward. I guess he isn't here yet." I replied. And it was true, my Edward wouldn't be around for awhile, but, that didn't mean that I wasn't enjoying this Edward that I had found.

"Ah, I see. Maybe you'll find him soon though. I'm sure he'll turn up." He sent a small smile my way. I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly,

'Yeah, he'll show up.' I thought to myself. We continued to walk for awhile, Edward would point out some industrial buildings, or the library, or the school to me since I had told him that this was my first trip to Chicago (I failed to mention that it was also my first trip to the earlier part of the 20th century),

"Forgive me for being so forward with you this morning in church. I'm often rather shy when it comes to speaking with girls but, there is just something about you that I'm drawn to." He told me. His eyes sparkled deep and vibrant and I instantly felt, well, dazzled. Good thing to know he still had power over me no matter what decade it seemed to be,

"It's alright. I know it's funny but, I felt drawn to you too." I said. I saw a smile creep over his face, a small look of embarrassment combined with glee shown through his smile,

"You just seem so…pure to me. I don't know, I have this strange gift of being able to read people fairly well. You just seem…pure." He told me. I grinned at him,

"Thank you." I said simply. I didn't feel the need to tell him that where I came from I spent most of my time trying to come up with ways to get him out of his clothes that he seemed so adamant about keeping on. Or that we had spent a many making out in various Cullen vehicles and rooms in my house and his.

We stared at each other for a few moments, his eyes sparkled with life and something new that I had never seen in my Edward, something that I couldn't quite place my finger on,

"So, where are you staying?" He asked me as we turned around and began walking back towards the square,

"Uh, nowhere, actually. I hadn't thought that far into my travels, I guess, just kind of a spur of the moment trip." I confessed. He had no idea how spur of the moment it had been. He immediately stopped and turned to me,

"Well I can't let you stay somewhere with strangers. Follow me, we have an extra room at my home." I swallowed immediately taken aback,

"No, no, I couldn't possibly." I said. It was hard to try and get used to speaking properly for the time period I was in, I wasn't sure if words or phrases like "that's cool" or "awesome" or "Emmett that's a flat iron for my hair not a toaster" existed yet, so I tried my hardest to imitate what I had learned from period piece movies and books.

"Nonsense, my mother wouldn't have it any other way." And with that the matter was closed. Edward's house was nice, modest, nothing like he lived in in the 21st century in Forks. It reminded me more of my house than anything else.

Edward had been right about his mother and father. They playfully scolded me for even considering staying at a hotel and had instantly fixed up a room right down the hall from Edward's for me. I immediately knew that Edward got his eyes from his mother, and his beautiful hair from his father. They were both beautiful people with kind hearts and it pained me to know that they too would meet their end sooner rather than later. I watched Edward interact with his mother and father, he seemed amazingly happy to be their son and they seemed extremely proud to call him theirs.

"So Bella where are you from?" His father asked me over dinner. I left out the detail "the 21st century" and rater opted for a lie that was more believable than the truth,

"Indiana." I said simply,

"What made you decide to travel to Chicago?" His mother asked me cheerfully,

"Just a spur of the moment decision to travel." I said,

"How did you get here? Your parents do you know that you're here don't they?" they sounded concerned. Once again, I didn't feel the need to say 'Well I was playing vampire football with the vampire version of your son and his vampire siblings when the biggest one threw the ball a little too hard and I tripped and fell and I'm pretty sure I time traveled.' so I opted for,

"By train. Yes, they know I'm here." I reassured her though both facts were a lie and I felt an instant pang of guilt,

"She was supposed to meet someone else by the name of Edward here." Edward said smiling at me,

"He, isn't here yet." I said returning the smile,

"Well, until he arrives you are free to stay with us." Mr. Masen said.

After dinner we listened to music and Edward tried to teach me how to dance, of course, no matter what decade I was in I was till just as clumsy as I was back in my original time period. After laughing, several times, at the way I stepped all over his feet I instantly realized how tired I was. Edward showed me to my room which was small and cozy. His mother had laid out some clothes for me that had apparently belonged to Edward's sister who was now married and living out west.

"Thank your parents for me for being so kind, and thank you. How can I repay you?" I asked. Edward instantly blushed, a look that I was getting increasingly used to on him, I found it cute. He fidgeted slightly and finally spoke,

"Forgive me if I'm, once again, being too forward but, how about a good night kiss?" He asked instantly biting his lip in apparent embarrassment. I blushed as well but obliged, I leaned forward and our lips met briefly. Kissing Edward Masen was nothing like kissing Edward Cullen except that he was just as gentle with me. His lips were warmer and the slightest bit softer but he still managed to dazzle me just as well,

"Goodnight Bella Swan." He said turning to the door,

"Goodnight Edward Cul--…Masen." I said. He gave me a final smile and departed down the hall to his own room. I sat on the bed and stared out the window, I thought about what my own Cullens were doing at the moment, what was happening back in the time that I had left? I was homesick but at the same time I was terribly interested in the situation that I found myself in. The city streets were dark and deserted as I watched from where I sat, the complete opposite of how it had been earlier that day. I was becoming drowsier and I laid back against the pillow still staring out the window into the night. My lids were drooping and I nearly gave into sleep, that is, until something, or someone, caught my eye. I instantly shot up in bed as I saw the man walking down the completely empty street. He was dressed quite nicely with blonde hair and beautiful, inhuman, features, he practically glowed even in the darkness of the Chicago night,

"Carlisle." I breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

**--**

To call me 'giddy' would be a false accusation in and of itself. I was completely elated as I retreated to my bedroom for the evening. I realized that it was a completely selfish thought but, I silently hoped that the Edward she was searching for would never arrive, if he arrived then she would leave me and she was much too beautiful and interesting of a creature to just let go without question. And didn't her kiss prove that this mystery Edward was not her boyfriend? Maybe he was a cousin, or just a friend, but Bella did not strike me as the person who would be unfaithful which led me to believe that whoever this Edward was he was nothing more than an acquaintance.

It was difficult for me to fall asleep. I laid in the darkness listening to records for what seemed like hours, simply imagining Bella's lips against mine. It was hard to believe that I had only met her that morning, but there was something so overly interesting about her that it was impossible for me to even remotely attempt to ignore her, I was drawn to her, I was smitten. I secretly wondered if I had moved to fast for her liking and made a mental note to apologize in the morning if my actions were out of line. I couldn't help it, my internal voice had been screaming that Bella was different, she was unique, something about her told me that she was more aware of the world around her than any other girl her age. Not only was she interesting she was beautiful, her hair shimmered and smelled amazing, her skin was soft and seemed to almost glow, and her lips, every time I thought of her lips on mine it made it that much more uncomfortable to turn over. I found her clumsiness to be an adorable trait as I watched her try and dance that night, she may have stumbled several times but in my eyes she had moved with an exquisite grace that I was sure no one else in the room had noticed. And that is what made it all the more special.

Life, for me, seemed so simple and yet so interesting. People were easy to read which made it all the more simple to make acquaintances that could potentially benefit me in a business sense. People tend to respond well to my ability to, almost, know exactly what they were thinking. I would eventually work my way into a company, maybe go to university and become a lawyer, then I would be able to buy a nice home, provide for my parents, and get married. Or I could go off to war, it seemed like a certain, unspoken, ability to fight for the country. I had spent many a night dreaming about enlisting, of fighting for a good cause, of making my father more proud of me than he already was, but now, as I began to drift off to sleep, my dreams were filled with images of a woman I had just met.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I wouldn't, in a million years, mistake Carlisle (or any of the Cullens for that matter) for anyone else. His unique features were the same now as they were in the present. He had stopped in his tracks and turned toward my window. I needed to speak with him, I needed to know if he knew me or not. I tugged on the window as hard as I could and it eventually gave in and I was able to lift it up,

"Carlisle!" I called again in a slightly louder whisper, I knew very well that he could hear me. He turned his head slightly and strode a few steps closer to the house, after analyzing my face for a few moments he spoke,

"Do I know you miss?" He asked, his accent was a little more pronounced than my Carlisle's. _Fuck!_ I thought, he didn't know me either, what was I doing here? Why had I been jettisoned back to this time if even Carlisle didn't know who the hell I was. _Screw it_, I thought,

"You will." I told him simply. I didn't worry about freaking him out too much, he was, after all, a vampire, he could probably believe anything, "In about ninety or so years you'll know me. I think, I hope." I said. He seemed very intrigued, and a little shocked, at my words,

"I'm listening." He said simply. I leaned a little farther out the window and prayed that Mr. and Mrs. Masen didn't plan on leaving the house for a late night something or other.

"Look, I know what you are. I know who you are. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, you're a--…" I looked around and dropped my voice an octave or so, "vampire." He seemed to wince a bit at the words, "You moonlight at hospitals, you spent time with Caius, Marcus, and Aro in Italy, you will one day move to Forks, Washington with your wife Esme and your "children" Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and…Edward. That's when you'll meet me." I must have sounded like a crazy person to anyone other than Carlisle. Carlisle had the ability to listen to anyone and not judge them on the crazy things they rambled about,

"I travel alone." He stated simply,

"Not for long. Edward…Masen will contract the Spanish Influenza, his parents will die, leaving him alone and near death…you'll change him to save his life and to give yourself a companion." I said,

"Are you a--…" He wouldn't allow himself to say the word,

"No, I mean, isn't it obvious?" I motioned to my eyes and less than stunning skin, "No I am 100 human." He was obviously confused, _join the club_, I thought,

"How do you know me in ninety years then? Even with ever increasing advancement in modern medicine I doubt that you would live too far into you nineties…" He questioned,

"I'm not from this time. Look, I don't know how I got here or why but trust me. Please Carlisle." I pleaded with him. He took all the information in,

"How are you going to get back to…well…your present?" He asked me. I shook my head,

"I don't know. I was obviously sent here for a reason, I mean, it's too specific of a time and place for there to be no ulterior motive. I don't know how I'll get back but, if something happens in the present, please, please remember who I am. Tell Edward who I am, to wait." I told Carlisle. To be honest, I wasn't sure if altering something in the past was going to alter the future or not, if this was a dream it was a very intricate one and I didn't want to run the risk of royally screwing up, unless I had to. I didn't know if it was like the movies where if you step on a bug it alters the flow of time, but I didn't quite want to find out,

"What should I tell him? What should I tell you when I encounter you again? How will you know?" He asked, I hadn't thought about that possibility, that if something did change and I no longer recognized Carlisle or my Cullen family what could I possibly remember,

"Tell him, and tell me, 'and so the lion fell in love with the lamb'." I said, it was one of the most vivid memories of Edward that I had, "But you'll see me around here, for awhile, at least I think. Unless I wake up in the morning and I'm instantly back in Forks in my own time, you'll be seeing me. He nodded and with that he was gone, instantly, _typical_ I thought.

After the interaction with Carlisle, and my shock of how accepting he had been had worn off, I tried my best to fall asleep. I succeeded and dreamed of Edward, this Edward, with his green eyes and warm skin. I dreamt of his lips on mine, how they had quivered just as mine had, how he was just as nervous around me as I had been around him, how, in a lot of ways, we were equal.

**EPOV**

--

I woke her gently as the sun rose over the towering buildings of Chicago. She was beautiful when she slept, she was beautiful when she was awake, she was beautiful all the time. I felt my palms sweat which made me scowl, I didn't want to appear to be a complete imbecile when it came to women, but Bella made me nervous. I wasn't able to read her as well as I could the general public, which, in a way, made her even more appealing,

"Edward?" She mumbled. Her eyes opened slowly and she was a little shocked to see me,

"Hi there sleepyhead." I said. She smiled sheepishly bringing her blanket up around her. I smiled back,

"What time is it?" She asked glancing around her,

"Probably a bit after six in the morning I suppose." I responded. She nodded and ran her hand through her brown hair. "There's something I want to show you today, if that's alright, if you'd like to continue to look for Edward then, we could do that." I secretly wished she wouldn't. I hoped that she would come along with me and we could spend a real day together. I knew I was moving too fast but, for some strange reason, I didn't care, for some reason it almost felt as if time were running out. That was an eerie feeling that I did not like and I quickly pushed away the idea that Bella may be taken from me,

"No, I don't think Edward number two is going to show up for quite awhile." She chuckled a bit then bit her lip. She appeared to be deep in thought about something I longed to know what she was thinking about,

"Are you alright?" I asked her. I reached out, without stopping myself to think, and pushed a bit of her hair away from her eyes,

"Yes, I'm fine….just a little warm." She half smiled to herself.

"Ah, it's a little hot up here, even for September, I apologize. But, I have somewhere nice I'd like to take you." I repeated,

"Of course, and where would that be?" She asked, she seemed more awake now that she had dismissed whatever it was that had been troubling her in her thoughts,

"Get dressed, you're welcome to use my sister's clothing it's in the closet right there. It's right outside the city, we can take a trolley to the edge of town and, if you don't mind, walk the rest of the way. It's a clearing, by a stream, in a small patch of woods, I go there a lot to think and read. I guess it's kind of a meadow. Do you feel up it?" I asked. Her eyes were instantly large and bright, "Bella?" I asked slightly worried at her expression,

"Let me get dressed." She said with a smile,

"Perfect! Oh you won't be disappointed, it's absolutely beautiful, not as beautiful as you but it's still gorgeous." I said. She blushed instantly and felt my cheeks color as well,

"I'll be down soon." She said. And with that I let her be, I was determined to get to know Bella that day, I was determined to make her smile and laugh, I wanted to be able to sit with her and speak with her, I had so much to learn about this woman who had so immediately appeared in my life.


End file.
